


Настоящие вампиры

by InuTaisho



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Написано 16 февраля 2007 года для Леоны.





	Настоящие вампиры

В последнее время Курогане уделял Фаю практически все свое внимание.   
Настороженно-недовольно хмурясь, когда маг улыбался и обеспокоено-недовольно, когда тот не улыбался.  
А ведь черный ниндзя отличался наблюдательностью и поэтому Фая подобное внимание ничуть не устраивало. Особенно в свете последних событий...  
Пришлось отвлекать.  
Поэтому в следующий раз, когда время подходило к очередному кормлению - это всегда решал Курогане, не особо интересуясь на сколько голоден был Фай. А тот и не признавался, что есть хочет почти всегда.  
Отправив Сакуру спать, а настоящего-Сяорана гордо печалиться у себя, Курогане уже приготовился насильно вливать в несговорчивого мага свою кровь. А тот встретил ниндзя с сияющей улыбкой и распростертыми объятьями.  
\- Нам пора уже делать это как надо, Куропи~ - пропел он. - Где же твоя полупрозрачная ночнушка? И почему ты не заламываешь свои тонкие ручки..?  
\- ? - сказал Курогане. А потом добавил - !!  
\- Ну, в следующий раз озаботься, - мурлыкнул маг, обнимая ниндзя за широкие плечи и, точно следуя указанием парочки когда-то прочитанных книг, сначала лизнул его шею языком, выбирая место, а потом вонзил острые клыки.  
Результатом Фай был доволен - Курогане прибывал в ступоре, которого хватит еще на пару дней минимум. Да и пить кровь, почему-то, так было приятнее.  
А ниндзя думал о том, что теперь понимает, почему Сейсиро гоняется за той парочкой вампиров. Определенно.


End file.
